


can't wait to hear you scream

by tinydragon (tiny_dragon)



Series: every moon and blinking sun [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_dragon/pseuds/tinydragon
Summary: in which will and nico watch a scary movie. well. kind of.





	can't wait to hear you scream

Nico had believed Will when he’d said that he’d hated horror movies.

The thing was, he apparently didn’t grasp how _much_  Nico hated horror movies.

“Do you wanna turn it off?” Nico asks, cautiously, because they’re sitting in his home living room, and while Nico is sitting cross-legged on the floor, elbow deep in a bowl of salted popcorn, Will is currently lying on the sofa.

Not only lying on the sofa, but buried in blankets. Most of them have been removed from his actual body and instead are just covering his face.

“No,” Will says, voice muffled. “I’m good.”

Nico raises his eyebrow. On the screen, some horrible horror slasher move happens. Nico isn’t really paying attention, but he’s pretty sure that there is blood spraying everywhere. Some teenager screams.

“Are you sure?”

“100%.”

“You know,” Nico says. “I’m not sure you are. And it’s totally fine. I really don’t care if we switch it off.”

“I’m fine,” Will tells him again, not that his head has come up from underneath his blanket palace yet. “Please. If you turn it off, I’ll just feel super lame and guilty and I’ll feel crappy anyway.”

“... I’m not sure watching it will make you feel much better.” Nico moves closer, rests his head against Will’s body in a way which he hopes is soothing.

A year into their relationship and he’s still not totally amazing at this whole thing. But he’s trying his best, and Will loves him enough to invite him to his family home, so.

It’s gotta count for something.

“It’s all good here,” Will says. “And hey, this way I can tell Leo I’ve officially watched something scarier than anything he’s ever seen.”

Nico doesn’t have the heart to tell Will that Leo has already seen this movie. And he found it kind of weirdly funny because of how bad the graphics were, and not scary at all.

“Okay,” he agrees. “Fair enough.”

Nico lets out an exasperated sigh when he catches sight of the TV screen, while some stupidly over-the-top style murder is being carried out.

“Totally unrealistic,” he mutters. His father is the god of death, okay - he knows these things.

Will snorts. “True,” he says.

“What freaks you out so much, then?” Nico asks. And he isn’t asking in a mean way - he didn’t realise Will was _this_  scared, but he doesn’t care that he is. At least not in a mean way. He definitely cares in a ‘let me hold your hand and protect you’ kind of way.

“It sounds really dumb,” Will says. “Like, I like creepy shit, you know that. Ghost stories are freaking great - don’t give me that look, Nico, just because you get to sleep in Hades’ guest bedroom.”

“You can’t even see me,” Nico points out. Even though he was totally giving Will that look.

“I know things,” Will says, before continuing. “And the dark and whatever. I like being scared, but all the screaming and death and stuff - I don’t like it. I just get all weirded out, ‘cause I keep thinking how scared and lonely all these people are when some freak is just running round chopping them up and - I just don’t like it. I feel sad for them.”

Nico blinks.

He pulls the blanket off from Will’s head for a moment, and then he realises another gore murder scene is about to begin so he quickly pulls the covers down over him again.

“Thanks,” Will squeaks.

“Gods, I love you,” Nico tells him. “Like, holy fucking - I dunno, Demeter’s baby teeth - you’re so good, it’s almost painful.”

Will raises his head (covering his eyes with his fingers) from his blanket kingdom.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Will grins. “Can’t see you, so you’ll have to be the one to kiss me.”

“I’m not kissing you while watching a slasher movie, Will.”

“Aw, no,” Will sighs. “And they say romance is dead.”

Nico laughs. He also wants to kiss Will, but he’s totally not going back on his word.

“Will?”

“Mmhmm?”

“You sound less scared now.”

“I am, a bit,” Will says. “Earlier, my heart was going crazy and it was all gross and. Ugh. I hate scary movies.”

“I know,” Nico bites his lip. “I’m sorry we watched this. I believed you, I just didn’t realise it would be so bad...”

“Hey, I know,” Will tells him. “It’s cool, Nico, I promise.”

He reaches out his hand and clasps Nico’s, squeezing softly as he threads their fingers together.

“I mean, you don’t seem like the type to be phased by all that.”

“True,” Will agrees. “I’m pretty hardcore.”

Nico snorts, but continues regardless. “I mean, you’ve met Hades. You’re dating his son, the literal son of _death.”_

Will frowns. “Very true. Clearly, I need to re-evaluate my life choices.”

“You’ve been to the underworld. You deal with blood and wounds like, constantly. And you have some pretty disturbing Lamb of God posters on your wall.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know you have kissed me _many times_  underneath those Lamb of God posters, and more.”

Nico refuses to blush, which means he does anyway without acknowledging it because it’s dark.

Then he has a realisation.

“Oh my gods, Will. You have literally _delivered a child_.”

“Nico!” Will moans then, and looks entirely horrified. “Why do you always have to bring that up when I’m trying so hard to forget about it?”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Coach Hedge has never been happier.”

“Wow,” he grumbles. “My heart is truly shining for him.”

Another victim of terrible, early noughties, shitty slasher plotlines goes down on the screen with a piercing shriek.

“I literally cannot handle this anymore,” Nico says, and with a look of outrage on his face, he rolls over and crushes the volume button on the remote control with the back of his thigh and promptly, all goes quiet.

Will crawls out from underneath the blankets.

“Okay,” he says. “Be honest, did you only turn the sound off because I wouldn’t kiss you with weird screaming in the background?”

“I literally had no other motivation,” Nico tells him. 

Will laughs, and leans forward, closes his eyes and catches Nico’s lips with his own. He moves closer, cupping Nico’s chin gently so he can kiss him deeper, feel as Nico’s breath catches in the back of his throat, just for a minute. So that his heart stutters.

Unfortunately, they get a little _too_  into it, and the moment is instantly ruined when Will slips off of the couch and onto Nico, pushing him back against the floor and, worst of all, against the volume remote, which promptly turns on at a louder setting just as a very high-pitched screech is let out.

Nico and Will scream so loudly that not only are the entire Solace household woken up at gone three am, but Hades is forced to call in reinforcements because the noise has reached the underworld and stresses out the spirits.

Needless to say, they stick to comedy movies in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr at willsolaced if u have any prompts ! pls leave me comments and feedback so I can improve


End file.
